Little Bay, New South Wales
Little Bay is a suburb in south-eastern Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Little Bay is located 14 kilometres south-east of the Sydney central business district and is part of the local government area of the City of Randwick. Little Bay is a coastal suburb, to the north of Botany Bay. The suburb takes its name from the geographical formation called Little Bay, which also features a small beach. The Prince Henry Hospital, was a famous landmark once located at Little Bay. History The Little Bay area was first used as a makeshift camp during Sydney's smallpox outbreak in 1881-82, to isolate sufferers of the disease. At first, a "tent city" was established, but further smallpox outbreaks and a typhoid epidemic convinced the government to build a permanent hospital here to treat infectious diseases. Little Bay was an ideal location because it was isolated from settlements but still close enough to Sydney. The Coast Hospital was particularly valuable during the bubonic plague in Sydney of 1900 and then again when soldiers returning from Europe brought the influenza virus back in 1919. The Coast Hospital became Prince Henry Hospital in 1934. In 2001 services were transferred to Prince of Wales Hospital, Sydney and the hospital site became available for residential use.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, ISBN 0-207-14495-8, p.155 Two landmarks still remain from the hospital days. One is the Coast Cemetery, situated south of Little Bay. Two thousand people are thought to be buried there, with the oldest graves being located further south, towards Cape Banks. The cemetery was taken over by the National Parks and Wildlife Service of New South Wales when the Botany Bay National Park was created. Another landmark is the Interdenominational War Memorial Chapel, which overlooks Little Bay. It was destroyed by fire in October 1981, but was subsequently restored. Outside the chapel there is an array of memorial plaques dedicated to former staff of the hospital. Little Bay was originally called Yarra Junction but mail would end up in Melbourne (Vic) so the residents asked for the suburb's name to be changed. This was granted and changed to Phillip Bay Heights (Phillip Bay is a suburb located between Little Bay and Botany Bay) but as everyone called the area Little Bay this was the name that was eventually officially adopted. During the 1950s, much of the land was provided to returned servicemen via War Ballots.Little Bay In 1969, the international artists Christo and Jeanne-Claude created the world’s largest sculpture at Little Bay called: "Wrapped Coast – One Million Square Feet, Little Bay, Sydney, Australia".Christo: Many Australian artists and students volunteered to assist them wrapping 2.4 kilometres of coastline, which was 46 to 244 metres wide, up to 26 metres high at the northern cliffs, and at sea level at the southern sandy beach.Christo and Jeanne-Claude - Wrapped Coast – one million square feet | Kaldor Art Projects - international contemporary art in Australia It introduced a radical work of art which at the time was controversial and polarised the community. It marked the beginning of a new chapter of contemporary art in Australia and today is considered a triumphant project. Christo and Jeanne-Claude went on to wrap cars, galleries, islands, and even the Reichstag building in Germany. Little Bay Beach In the stretch of coastline south of Sydney Harbour (Port Jackson), Little Bay Beach is the last significant sand beach before Botany Bay. Little Bay took its name from the obvious comparison to nearby Long Bay at Malabar. On the evening of 3 December 1797, George Bass, at the commencement of his first major voyage of discovery in the waters of southern Australia, anchored there in his open whaleboat with a crew of six,Estensen, Miriam The Life of George Bass: Surgeon and Sailor of the Enlightenment. Allen & Unwin, 2005 (hardcover ISBN 1-74114-130-3) referring to it in his journal as Little Harbour. The beach is semi-circular in shape and enclosed by headlands to the south and north. Its narrow entrance provides significant shelter from prevailing sea conditions. It is not a surf beach and does not have an undertow or "rip" unless there is strong wind and sea from the south or south-east running into the bay. A ring-of-rocks bathing pool known as Little Bay Rock Pool or Little Bay Baths was created from beach rocks at the southern end of the beach in the early 1900s to provide safe shark-free bathing for nurses resident nearby at the Coast Hospital.Little Bay Rock Pool The pool is still partially intact. The beach is not patrolled by lifesavers, however, surf lifesavers and the Westpac Life Saver Rescue Helicopter Service attend to incidents. Rock fishing is very popular at Little Bay, but it is also very dangerous with several deaths occurring each year. Pollution As the population of Sydney grew, the beaches south of the Malabar sewage treatment plant such as Little Bay, became increasingly polluted. By the 1980s, the water was brown and fat was deposited on the sand and rocks, making them slimy and smelly. After the Malabar Deep Ocean Outfall commenced operation in 1990, the beaches to the south became significantly cleaner within a very short space of time.Weekly Southern Courier (newspaper) 30 October 1990 Today, Little Bay is consistently one of the cleanest beaches in Sydney, in terms of water clarity and bacteria counts.Beachwatch Program Data Image:LittleBay2.JPG|Restored weatherboard building on former grounds of Prince Henry Image:LittleBay3.JPG|War Memorial Chapel overlooking Little Bay Image:LittleBay4.JPG|Memorial plaques outside chapel Image:LittleBay12.JPG|Coast Cemetery Landmarks The north headland of Botany Bay (Henry Head) has a number of features, including two old gun emplacements at Fort Banks, and an unattended lighhouse and the wreck of the SS MinmiMichael McFadyen's Scuba Diving Web Site on what is called Pussycat Island.Shipwrecks of Randwick: SS Minmi The older of the gun emplacements, known as the Henry Head Battery was originally built just after the completion of Bare Island to provide additional coverage of the entrance to Botany Bay. * Former Prince Henry Hospital * Spinal Cord Injuries Australia Spinal Cord Injuries Australia * Aboriginal Health College Ah&Mrc Of Nsw * Prince Henry Development Project PRINCE HENRY | at little bay * Little Bay Weather Station Latest Coastal Weather Observations Little Bay Notable residents * Russell Fairfax, rugby league player * Tony Rafty, cartoonist * Jane Saville, race walker * Fiona Stanley, paediatrician and 2003 Australian of the Year Street names Many street names in Little Bay were derived from Aboriginal words or eminent people, especially those associated with medicine through the presence of the former Prince Henry Hospital. Adapted from: Street, Park & Place Names of Randwick City, Prince Henry Site at Little Bay: Road Naming Proposal and Streets in Little Bay 2036, NSW. Transport Little Bay is served by four different bus services operated by Sydney Buses: All routes pass Kingsford, the University of NSW and Kensington, although express services do not stop between Kingsford and the city. Sport and recreation * St Michael's Golf Club Welcome to St. Michael's Golf Club * The Coast Golf Club The Coast Golf Club * Surf Life Saving Sydney, Branch Office at 16 Murra Murra Place, Little Bay. Surf Life Saving Sydney References Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:Bays of New South Wales